University of Smash
by WiiLikeIke
Summary: Follow Ike through his journey in the University of Smash! He will encounter friends, enemies, and a special someone as well, all while having awesome adventures in the University! IkexSamus, rated T for language and some sexual things. (Not a lemon!) Reviewers encourage me to keep writing!
1. Ike's Arrival

This is my first story/fanfic, it is probably not very good. If there are any suggestions you have, please tell me.

The story is basically telling about Ike's first time in the University of Smash. There will be conflicts, adventures, and some romance (I'll try my best)

This story revolves around Ike, who was just accepted into the University of Smash. He will make many friends, some enemies, and even meet someone special...

**-Chapter 1-**

"Well, this sure seems like the place in the brochure." Ike had just arrived at the University of Smash as a newcomer. His heart started beating fast as he thought

of all the things that would happen in the campus. He wondered about the new friends he was going to make, after saying goodbye to his family and friends in

the Greil Mercenaries. He was approaching the main building as he bumped into a Smasher. "Hey, sorry for bumping into you. You see, i'm new here and I

wasn't paying attention..." Ike wanted to have a good reputation, not a bully. "It's fine, i'm new here too. I'm Red. What's your name?" Red was wearing a red

hat with a half white circled outline. He also had a red jacket on, with a yellow bag. "I'm Ike. Nice to meet ya! Hey, what are those balls in your hand?" Ike was

struck with

curiosity. Red just smiled and pulled his hat down a bit. "What are these? Oh, you'll see..." He chucked one in the air, and a dragon-like creature with wings

appeared from the ball. When the creature touched the ground, it started breathing fire in the air. Ike immediately got out Ragnell, and was about to swing

when Red reassured him. "These are Pokemon. Where I come from, there are around 150 known species of them. There are ones that use physic abilities, ones

that summon earthquakes, and some that can shoot electricity out of their bodies." Ike admitted that they were one of the coolest things he had seen in his

life. Ike stopped Red from walking farther. "Hey Red, do you wanna get our dorm rooms together so we know were we are?" Red happily agreed. When the

duo entered the admission room, Master Hand was waiting for them. "Ah, more newcomers! Shall I get you two your dorm keys?" After a short introduction,

Red and Ike were in the dorms. Ike's dorm number was 917, and Red had number 912. "See ya later Red!" Ike called to the trainer as he walked into his room.

When Ike unlocked the door and came in, he was greeted by an armor clad person with a weapon pointed at his face.


	2. Shock and Pain

"AAAH-" Ike yelled, not prepared for this. He was silenced by a fully charged energy beam, and was thrown against the wall with a loud _**BOOM.**_ The attacker winced when they had realized what happened... Ike was knocked out cold.

"Ugh...ah...what the hell happened?" Ike woke up covered in bandages with gauze tape wrapped around his head.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Finally, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The same person who blasted him was at the foot of the hospital bed.

"You! Why? What was that!? Whatever it was, don't do it agaAAHH IT HURTS SO MUCH TO MOVE"

"I'm Samus Aran. I am really sorry about what happened, and especially on your first day..." The helmet was taken off, revealing a beautiful woman in her 20's with long blond hair.

"Wow...uh...I'm Ike." He was amazed that such a pretty face was behind all of that armor.

"So, Ike. When you get out, i'll apologize in detail. See you soon!"

As Samus shut the door, Ike couldn't believe it. His roommate was a hot blond... who is also a futuristic soldier with (painful) weapons! As Ike was trying to comprehend this, another person walked in.

"Hi there, what's up? I am prince Marth Lowell of Altea, from the Fire Emblem realm." Marth was wearing blue, and had a sword.

"You're from Fire Emblem too? No way! Want to have a battle later? After I recover, of course..."

"We call them brawls, and sure! I will reserve the arena. Bye!"

Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for the feedback, I will continue this story! A new chapter will hopefully come tomorrow.


	3. The Hero-King (Or Prince?)

WiiLikeIke: Hey there, thanks for reading! You earned a blooper!

Ike: Although it was a blooper, it still hurt...

Samus: I have to admit, I _was_ watching too much Game Grumps...

_**Blooper Start!**_

The attacker winced when they had realized what happened... Ike was knocked out cold.

_**Beep!**_

"Toad?"

"Yes mam?"

"Could you dial the 911 for me please?"

_**Blooper End! Enjoy the story!**_

A couple hours later, Ike was discharged from the hospital. He remembered what Samus said, and rushed to his room.

"Samus? I'm back from the hospital, are you here?" Ike opened the door slowly. Samus appeared from the kitchen without her armor, but wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Hey, you're back! Want a sandwich?" Samus pointed to the plate she was carrying. "Fresh out of the... fridge? I don't know." Ike's eyes opened wide, and he jumped for the plate.

"Wow, thanks! I'm starving, plus the food in the hospital isn't really good. Maxim Tomatoes get boring after a while." He and Samus sat down on the couch. "Wait, I never even got to check out the dorm! Since you... ya know... blasted me." Samus blushed in embarrassment.

"You're right, i'll show you around! You also didn't even get to unpack... Wait a second, where are your suitcases? I didn't see any when you opened the door." Now it was Ike's turn to be embarrassed. He started scratching the back of his head and chuckled.

"About that... I don't have any other clothes. Although I am a Lord, I-" Ike was cut off.

"Wait, what did you say? a Lord? Like Marth? But, he is a royal! He told me that Lords are always descendants of royal people..." Samus was very confused.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about Marth! I must have not realized that the **_fucking Hero-King of legend was right in front of me! I'm so_ _stupid!"_ **Ike dashed out of the room, Ragnell in hand, leaving Samus bewildered and even more confused than before.

*_**Insert time-lapse here***_

After 20 minutes of running around, He finally spotted Marth. "Marth, forgive me!" The sleek blue-haired prince turned around, and saw Ike running towards him.

"Ike, what? What's going on?" The mercenary slid to a halt, knelt down, and lowered his head.

"Hero-King Marth, I was a fool to not realize you are. I hope you can forgive me. How could I have been so ignorant?" Marth was alarmed.

"Hm... I know your name, but who exactly are you?" Ike gulped and started speaking.

"I... am a Lord." The look on Marth's face was priceless.

_***In Marth's head...***_

What? How? He isn't a Lord, look at him! Burnt cape, improper attire, and the way he speaks! I don't believe this...

_***Back to the real(?) world!***_

"It's true that I am not royal... I am a mercenary. My father, Greil, was killed right in front of me by the Black Knight. I became a lord while Elincia Ridell Crimera employed the Greil Mercenaries. Do you believe my story?" Marth was astonished. He didn't know what to say.

"Well... I will forgive you. I also believe you. But I would prefer you to act like I was normal and like everyone else. We all consider ourselves on the same level here."

"Ok Prince Marth- I mean, Marth." Ike was embarrassed.

"Thank you. Since you are a Lord as well, we should spend time together. We are in the same class, are we not?" Marth smiled.

"Well... you are right. I left Samus suddenly after realizing who you were, so I raced down here. I'll see you later?"

"Yup. Tell Samus everything is alright for me." Ike was running away as he confirmed that he heard him.

_***Back at the dorm***_

"Ike, what the hell happened!?" Ike explained the entire story. "I see... well, I was _going_ to ask you if there is any way I can make it up to you when I hurt you?"

"Sure, but I don't want to sound greedy..."

"Ah, it's fine. Go ahead."

"Well... um... can you show me around the school?" Samus smiled gleefully.

"Yeah! In fact, we could do that right now! Let's go!" Samus pulled Ike's arm and they both ran out of the room.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I couldn't update soon enough, but I had important business to take care of. Please review, whether it is praise or suggestions. I like it when I get an actual message from readers if they like it or not. Thanks! - WiiLikeIke**


End file.
